In Search for Grand Blue: Lostbelt Chasers
by Blazrman
Summary: After a phenomenon known as the Convergence that merged two worlds in one. Ground and Sky. A young man bound to a Primal Beast sets off on a journey across the world and skies along with new allies in order to search the truth behind the Convergence. But he'll soon realize he's dragging himself into new consequences.


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Granblue Fantasy is owned by Cygames. Please support the official franchise.**

**Now, before we get started. I wanted to work on this story for a very long time. But… this is more of a "return to the drawing board" when I wanted to work on a GATE x Granblue story. However, it did not work well so I decided to change it up. The settings and story I made will remain unchanged… and some will be changed. Which is why I want to try working on my first Granblue story as my own vision of what it will be like. Inspired by the aspects of both Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest alike. Now then, shall we get started? I don't like to waste time so I hope this will keep you interested in reading it.**

**In Search for Grand Blue: Lostbelt Chasers**

**BOOK 1: CHASERS**

Chapter 1: The Beginning, the Sergeant, and the Siege

X/XX/2035 **Cephalon, Skies** Daytime - Storm

***Persona 4 The Golden Animation OST - Ying Yang**

The sky was darkened by grey clouds which turned into a storm. All eight were standing against their fearsome enemy. It was not a monster… but rather a god. It was covered as a silhouette caused by a holy light behind the entity. One young man who wore modern clothing covered with a white hoodie, and has some parts of armor he wore. He also wields a uniquely designed sword. However, he starts to get up and looked at the mysterious being with a serious look on his face.

? ? ?: "**I cannot be defeated by the likes of a foolish mortal. I am not a Primal Beast nor God. But what I am is the Creator of this world… The one responsible for fusing two worlds into one… What I am is the Extinction Being. I am Nerva… I am the beginning… I am the end… First comes destruction before creation…**"

"No, you're wrong…" The man continued as he struggles through and gets up. "You maybe a Creator of this new world… But to be honest, I love this world. Everyone is living their lives on the ground and sky. We learn how to co-exist with them. And that's what I like about the new world. I like it that way. But we can't let you do whatever you please… We won't let you destroy our world we were born in! Alexiel, Silva, Yuisis, Ilsa, Feather, Magisa, Metera… We're in this together. We've managed to reach this far and we ain't giving up yet to a so-called Creator! Let's go!"

And thus… everyone nodded as they charged towards their enemy as the vision becomes bright as white. But… their journey was far away. So instead, there comes the beginning… Of how it all began.

* * *

**OPENING - His/Story by Takanori Nishikawa (Thunderbolt Fantasy Season 2)**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts to show the silhouette of Shinya Yokokawa as it shows the shadowy reflection of his memory as it shows his weapon in the silhouette. Then, the next scene shows the silhouette of Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn as the shadow shows the reflection of their memory and their journey as it shows Gran's weapon in the silhouette. Then, the scene transitions to show the respective weapons of Alexiel, Yuisis, Silva, Feather, Magisa, and Metera as it was falling down. The next shows the respective weapons of Katalina, Rackam, Io, Eugen, Lowain, Narmaya, and thorny vines of Rosetta falling up. Both groups of respective weapons collided with each other as it created a spark, shining brightly as it shows the title card for a brief second.

**Kanata ni sugisari shi hibi**

**Aruki tzusuketa His/Story**

The next scene shows Shinya who was seen in his home as he was preparing himself and puts his sheathed sword on his back. His crew noticed as they all stood up and followed as they headed outside as the bright light shines on them as it transitions.

**Chikatta Fearless**

**Kudakete Hopeless**

**Nani wo e ushinatta darou**

The next scene shows Gran head out of his room as Lyria and Vyrn followed him as his crew noticed and follows them. They stood on the deck of the Grandcypher while Rackam was seen piloting the airship to fly through the sky.

**Soredemo kodou ga**

**Kirameki wo motome**

**Mihatenu yume e izanau**

The next scene shows Alexiel who was seen hugging the asleep Shinya in the dark blue abyss as the next scene shows Lyria who was seen sinking alone in the abyss as her amulet glows blue. Then the scene transition to where it shows the soldiers of the Holy Sol Project and the leader of the Seventh Sins as their main leader was shrouded in shadows.

**The land is cloaked in deepest blue**

**The shadow of eagles across the moon**

**Itami ya kizuato wa kako ni sutete**

The next scene shows Shinya leaping into action as he cuts down the soldiers to make way as Alexiel follows him. Gran did the same thing as Lyria was providing him immense power as his blade as imbued with purple flames. Katalina, Yuisis, Lowain, Narmaya, and Feather clashed with two of the Seventh Sins. Ilsa, Eugen, Rackam, Silva, and Metera were seen firing shots at the group of soldiers. Io and Magisa were seen using their combined magic to wreak havoc on the battlefield. Rosetta was seen using her thorn whip against her enemies with ease. Then it switches to where Shinya, Alexiel, Gran, and Lyria encounter a giant Primal Beast filled with malice as both crew leaders use their swords to perform their killing blow on the corrupted Primal Beast.

**Whoa-Whoa! Whoa-whoa! x8**

The next scene shows the characters from the Kingdom of New Irestill with Princess Heles acting as the crown ruler of her kingdom in Japan. Next shows Sierokarte who was seen running the Knickknack Shack as she was looking at requests written on paper as it was crowded with people. Next shows Takagi Yokokawa and the rest of the soldiers and the Primal Beast, Yggdrasil with the huge giant tree behind them. Then the scene switches to a battle as both Shinya and Gran were knocked back until they encounter the leader of the Seventh Sin. The two continued to charge as the enemy leader did the same with immense speed. The three clashed each other as time slows down until it flows quickly with a spark of clash, shining brightly as it was completely white as the scene ends.

* * *

**[TWELVE MONTHS AGO…]**

1/3/2035 **Yokokawa Residence, Armistice, Kingdom of New Irestill, Japan **Morning - Clear Sky

It was morning… a perfect day to start off since the New Years has passed. The year is 2035. Nothing has changed ever since the days of Convergence and Japan's new era known as Seiko. Obviously, the Convergence happened five years ago. But it only started the ongoing war between Earth's United Nation Forces and the Holy Erste Empire. Ground versus the sky. However, that war lasted up to four years and the empire was no more. Peace has returned to normal as usual. But the war from the past was brutal… they had total control over godlike creatures known as Primal Beasts. But thanks to the efforts of the legendary Skyfarers. All of their efforts and recognitions were lost when the years passed. Some of the Humans, Erunes, Draphs, and Harvins that came from the Sky Realm decided to settle their lives on the ground, earning their citizenship around the world. Mainly Japan. However, he was dreaming of a vision of how it all began… He was seen in the hospital bed after the incident when he saved a young girl from a hit and run by a truck driver. Yet… he took a heavy damage as the results. He has been staying in the hospital for months. All he could see is the window and the view. Day and night, he could still see the city buildings and airship transports. But that dream was three years ago. During that night as he kept envisioning it. He was fast asleep until he hears the voice of a woman. Yet, he begins to listen to her words.

"**So… You must be the young man who saved the young girl when you faced your untimely demise. Seeing you like this pains me…"**

The voice said to him. He was first confused of why would someone speak to him at the time like this? But, she started to talk more.

"**Though, I watched you above the skies. Yet, you helped the weak and set your path of righteousness. But you fell short. I can fix that. I fear you'd might face death on the next day. That kind of death can be prevented."**

Reverse death? How is it even possible? He wasn't unsure of when he's going to die after the incident that struck him. But, he wanted to know. He wanted to live. He decided to listen to her more.

"**To do so… I will have to merge my soul into yours in order to keep you alive. I know it sounds a bit farce/ But what I am is a Primal Beast, if you wish to accept. You will become a Singularity. To that you can escape death's grasp. Do you accept?"**

"Yes…" The voice of a young man replied. It was silent but she speaks once more.

"**Very well… I, the Divine Protector of the God-Realm, Alexiel. Shall safeguard you through manner of trial and tribulation. Never leave astray from your path of righteousness, Singularity…"**

The vision starts to fade into pure white as the sounds starts to slowly fade away, waking up back to reality… Just as he did, he soon opens his eyes. He was seen in his room. But the room is not modern. But rather living inside the home from the european medieval days. He yawns as he got off the bed as the sunlight shines behind him through the window. He looked at the clock to see the time. Yet, it feels morning already. However, he sees a figure of a beautiful young woman with red hair and wore her armor. She even has her sword on her back as well. Weird enough that she was waiting for him to wake up.

"Good morning, Singularity. I hope you had a good sleep." Alexiel said to him as he scratches the back of his head.

"Morning to you, too. You seriously stayed up all night to watch me sleep?" The man asked him as she responded.

"Yes, I have." Alexiel replied.

"I swear… You're unbelievable…" The man sighed in response as he continues. "Anyways… seems we got ourselves a job today. Mercenary stuff again, apparently. I received a request from my client from the Tochigi Prefecture who wants us to deal with the last remnant of soldiers of the former holy empire."

The man had black hair and brown eyes. He was seen wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. But he is currently 23 years old. And his name is **Shinya Yokokawa**. Apparently, he and Alexiel came to the newly created **Kingdom of New Irestill** that was constructed four years ago. Thus, this newly created kingdom is supposed to be a bridge between Japan and the residents of the Sky Realm. However, this kingdom is currently run by the crown princess, Heles Irestill. With the support from the JSDF and Japan's Prime Minister. The Kingdom is brimming with civilians from Japan and Sky Realm residents. Not to mention the Kingdom of New Irestill also has a giant large tree in the middle. As what people call that tree which was known as **Yggdrasil**, a Primal Beast living inside the tree. However, this kingdom is split into three districts. Despite the size of the kingdom is large hexagon and walled if they'd ever see a map on paper. **Armistice** District, the residential area. Known to be bustling with people from the Sky Realm. It's also a home to it's famous outdoor markets. Tourists from America or Great Britain would come here. **Midgard** District, the royalty area where the Castle Irestill is located. And it is also where Heles resides. However, the buildings at Midgard takes resemblance of modern buildings in Paris. Thus, anyone can visit that district despite the fact that it is known to be for people who are high class, royal, or noble in some sense. And the last district is **Caelum** District, filled with modern skyscrapers like from Tokyo and New York. It is also supposed to be a city that never sleeps. Or the city of dreams. Everyone still wants to live here. Surely it keeps them going that is filled with opportunity.

Shinya decided to wear his hoodie and switch to his sweatpants. Then, he grabbed a sheath of a sword with a strap on it as he wore on his back. Alexiel decides to follow him out of his room and went downstairs. There, he finds the two ladies who were seen sitting on the table just to have a conversation. But, they noticed of his arrival.

"Ahh, Boss! You're awake!" The blonde Erune named Yuisis said to him as her anime ears flicks once. "I heard we doin' the job based on our client, right?"

"Yeah. We're going outside of New Irestill again and travel to Nikko of Tochigi Prefecture. I mean, the outskirts of it." Shinya continued. "Silva, you got your rifle ready?"

"Ready when you are." Silva said as she had a long silver hair as she finishes reassembling her rifle and carried it with her.

"Alright. Let's get going. I don't wanna waste my time any longer." Shinya said as they all decided to head outside. Just as they did, they find the district of Armistice to be flourishing with people from the Sky Realm. Plus, there were canals with stone bridges connecting on the stone paths. Not to mention there were trees there. Though, they know their exit to the great gates that can lead outside of the Kingdom.

Soon as they reached the gate of New Irestill that will lead outside. However, there was asphalt roads located in the middle of two districts, Armistice and Caelum. Just as they walked on foot to leave the kingdom to do their jobs. They were approached by the imperial guards of New Irestill. One is a Draph and one is a humans. Though, they seemed to be wielding rifles from their realm.

Irestill Imperial Guard 1: "Well if isn't it Shinya. You've been making a name for yourself with that ragtag groups of yours, huh?"

Irestill Imperial Guard 2: "Not to mention that you've been helping with the citizens of New Irestill from the monsters lately. They couldn't thank you enough. Now, are you leaving the kingdom again?"

"Yeah. I am. We're-" Shinya was about to speak as Yuisis talked in.

"We're gonna pay a visit to the small town called Nikko." Yuisis said as he sighed.

"Yes, that… and we're also going to deal with the former soldiers of the Holy Erste Empire. They're still on the run so my client is waiting for me." Shinya said as the two guards seems to understand.

Irestill Imperial Guard 1: "I see. The remnants of the Empire are still running around. Good luck on your journey, kid."

"Thanks." Shinya simply replied as the group sets their foot to the town of Nikko. Yet, it's going to be a long walk from the Kingdom of New Irestill, to the big city of Tokyo if they intend to take the train there to make things quicker.

As fifteen minutes has passed… Shinya was seen on his phone to check the travel directions to find his way to Nikko. Though, it shouldn't be a problem for him. He noticed to see the wagons pulled by horses as people from the Sky Realm were delivering resources to the Kingdom. He was intrigued by how the Sky Realm people has been living outside of the kingdom and cities like Osaka, Hiroshima, and Yokosuka. However, Silva stepped in to see his phone.

"Say, Shinya. You think taking this… 'train'... would go quicker?" Silva said to him. However, he shook his head.

"It could depending on the time but… People in Tokyo would be suspicious of us when we carry weapons. We're outside the kingdom so things are bound to happen. So instead, we're gonna try walking on foot. Could take days but we can manage. The soldiers there won't start leaving around the outskirts that long. They don't know what will hit 'em." Shinya said as they continued walking. Alexiel seems to agree on it.

"You're right. We can't afford to lose this chance. The fallen Empire are still on the run and continue to cause trouble as they please. They surely committed the horrendous act." Alexiel said with her arms crossed. Yet, she remained serious as usual for a primarch.

"I love a good walk!" Yuisis continued. "Though, I'm just as glad to work with you, Boss. After all, we're a team."

"I know. Besides, at least we're going this to help people which is a good deed. Alexiel here suggested it. Not me. I never thought about it until now. But hey, This is the first that some of the people back at that Kingdom are recognizing me. Perhaps we're making a name for ourselves." Shinya sighed as he puts his phone away. "Seems we're not taking a train for today. We'll have to walk from now on."

And so, the crew continued walking their way to the small town without delay in hopes that they'd arrive to their location. No matter if it's day or night.

* * *

1/6/2035 **Outskirts of Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

After the few days have passed. The crew manages to arrive at the outskirts of the small town. It's even obvious that it's also home to some popular anime in the 90s involving vehicular drifting. However, they had no camping setted up nor Shinya bought the tent with him just in case. But that forced themselves to live in the woods while managing to travel all the way. However… Silva was seen taking her position in the woods as she looked down on her rifle's scope as she sees the remnant group of soldiers from the former Holy Erste Empire who were stuck living on the ground were seen rallying up the Japanese civilians and some citizens from the Sky Realm who were forced to be involved in this. The group of soldiers range up to five. She proceeds to remain her composure and wait for Shinya's command. Shinya, Alexiel, and Yuisis were seen arriving to the small rural village which was was filled with snow. They soon arrived to where the people are lining up to be checked on. Or worse… execution…

Empire Soldier 1: Alright, everyone! Listen up! It's about time to pay us the tribute with your money. Those who cannot pay up will be executed on the spot!"

Empire Soldier 2: "Go on! Do it!"

One of the citizens was scared but had no choice as he grabbed out his wallet and gives the soldier 500 yen in the form of a paper currency rather than a coin. The third soldier takes his money and looks at it. In response… he dropped it on the ground and uses his right knee to hit the man's stomach in response. Yet, the man fell on the ground and felt the pain.

Empire Soldier 3: "That is not gold… We want the real gold! Why can't anyone here get things right!"

"Y-Yen is the current money here in Japan-" The woman said as she flinched in fear.

Empire Soldier 4: "You have no right to speak, lady! Shut your mouth!"

Empire Soldier 5: "Execute him on the spot. We'll start the second person next-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold it!" Shinya yelled as everyone noticed of their arrival. He had his sword in his right hand. Which has a unique look to it. "I heard there was a commotion going on. Can anyone here explain? I want to know why these soldiers of the former Holy Erste Empire is harassing the people here?"

Empire Soldier 1: "Silence, cur! You dare mock us? We will not rest until we fulfill our-"

"Blah, blah, blah… You guys talk too much…" Shinya continues. "But seeing you plan an execution on innocent civilians makes me sick even more. It's so cliche."

"Singularity. We have no time for tomfoolery. We must make haste and deal with them." Alexiel said with a stern look on her face as she had shards of mirrors floating behind her and her sword ready.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing…" Shinya said to her as one of the soldiers stepped forward with his sword ready.

Empire Soldier 5: "You will rue the day, scum. We shall apprehend you and-"

**[SNAP!]**

Shnya snaps his fingers as the gunshot penetrates one of the soldier's knees as he fell on the ground in pain. He begins to sigh in disappointment.

"Look, I hate to break it to you all… That was a… warning shot. So I'm giving you an offer. Give up and have the police arrest you or face judgement. No third options, though. Choose wisely." Shinya said to the soldiers who stood ready at him.

Empire Soldier 1: "M-Men! Attack this brat!"

"You chose the wrong answer, buddy. I hope you're ready." Shinya shrugged until he heard a loud noise as there were two mechanical knights that are a height of a house. However, they wielded an oversized sword with ease as he looked at them. "As expected, they're controlling machina soldiers… Alexiel, handle them."

"Very well!" Alexiel dashed into battle as she clashes swords with the mechanical knights on her own. The civilians started to make a run for it and hide.

"Alright! It's payback time!" Yuisis said with excitement as she drew her sword and clashed with them.

But for Shinya, he wielded the Hauteclaire. The blade that came from the Sky Realm but it's creator was unknown. He swung his sword with two hands as he deflects one of the soldier's attacks as he knocked his shield away with a roundhouse kick. While Yuisis was delivering her own justice as she bashes her enemy with her shield as the empire soldier was knocked to the ground. However, the other soldier was behind the Erune as he was about to finish her off until a gunshot by Silva prevents that, knocking his blade away. Allowing Yuisis to take her opportunity to knock him out cold with her sword's pommel right into the head.

"Thanks for the save, Silva!" Yuisis said with her thumbs up at the gunshot's direction where Silva was still hiding in the forest as she responded with her thumbs up as well.

As the battle continues, Shinya manages to single handedly deal with the two soldiers without killing anyone. However, he noticed to see the wounded empire soldier who was limping away out of fear as he arrived to knock him out with his foot pressed hard into the ground. He lets out a sigh as the battle would escalate soon until he encounters one of the machina soldiers running towards him as it's target. He quickly responded as he bought out his M1911 as he fired all seven bullets from it as the bullets did no results as the machine began its downward strike. He reacts to dodge in time but only for his gun to slip out of his hands and smashed in the process.

"Hmph… What for. All of the guns I use for self-defense are useless anyways." Shinya shugged as Alexiel dashes next to him.

"Forgive me, Singularity. I let the other one get to you." Alexiel said to him as he shook his head.

"Nah, you're right on time. I assume you destroyed the other one?" Shinya asked her as she nodded with a yes. "Figures."

However, Silva fires a gunshot at the machina's head as it didn't penetrate but instead left a dent on it. The machine finds the source of the gunshot and decides to track after it. Yuisis noticed as she warned the two.

"Oh crap! Boss, Alexiel! This big guy is heading straight towards Silva! We gotta do something!" Yuisis warned the two as Alexiel runs off on her own.

"Leave that to me!" Alexiel said as she commands her mirror blades as it created a lightspeed slash as it cuts off both of the legs as the machina fell on the snowy ground. Then, she leaps up into the sky as she dives down to crash land on the machine with her sword as it created a dust of snow as the result. "It's been done…"

As the dust fades away, the machine no longer functions as the primarch manages to defeat it. Silva was safe after the battle so she decided to meet up with Shinya's group. After the battle was over… It was time for Shinya to call his crew to group up and recap of what happened.

"So far, so good. We've managed to suppress these guys and destroy their mechanical knights before things went out of hand. No one was killed in the process… Except… one dude here got his knee shot so I think he'll do fine… I guess?" Shinya continued. "Anyways, good job. I think that's all of them. But the question is… where is our client?"

Client: "R-Right here! Are you the ones I called you? To deal with the soldiers who has been taking over this rural village?"

"Yeah, we've been called here. Are you our client in this village?" Shinya asked him as he sheathed his sword.

Client: "Y-Yes! Thank you very much. If you haven't arrived… those guys would have killed us all… I think the whole people here really want to give you a huge favor of your efforts."

Woman: "Thank you very much, young man. I knew you would save us from the soldier's grasp.

Erune Man: "You guys are really something. Seeing our guy here recruiting you was a good idea. Mercenaries are sure something."

"It's no problem. I don't do it for money. I just want to help out people as much as I can. I've done many times during my travels with my crew. Again, I don't need money. I do things for free. Anyways, we'll be heading back now. If you're in deep trouble like the former soldiers from the Empire arriving to your village again. Please, take my business card and let me know." Shinya said as he gives his client the business card and number. However, he wouldn't call this his agency of oddjobs. He only do it out of reason. "I know my… business doesn't have a name yet. But until then, farewell."

As ten minutes has passed as the crew were walking their way back to New Irestill. He could imagine the police dealing with the unconscious soldiers who have been terrorizing the people at the rural village. All Shinya could do is to stare at the blue sky and some floating island he could see from afar. Yet, it felt tiny from his view. However, Yuisis who wanted to talk to him as she felt skeptical about it.

"Hey, Boss. I was wonderin'... How come you don't want money? But instead you're doing this job for free." Yuisis asked her.

"I mean… It's because I want to do something good for a change. After all, this was Alexiel's idea. Not mine. She wanted to do one good deed and I want to do the same. After all, this is pretty much my reason for doing it. After all, there was one quote that came from my head… 'With great power comes with great responsibilities.' That's what I remembered. Which is why there is a reason for me that I'm walking on the path to righteousness." Shinya said with his normal expression. He always wanted to make a right thing. He didn't want to be a hero. But he feels like he and his crew are making a name for themselves. Popularity, that is. Silva nodded to agree with him of his reason.

"I understand you, Shinya. The way you're doing this is why people are owing you a favor. As long we continue to do this. I fear that the remnants of the holy empire are still running amok." Silva said as she still had her gun strapped on her back.

"True. That is, until we have a new client who needs our help in ridding them, that is." Shinya said until his stomach growls. "Great… after I used all of my energy and finesse… I'm getting starving. Let's all head to a nearby town to eat so we can continue."

And so… they all agreed to stop by the nearby town just to eat up and head right back to the kingdom. Yet, in Shinya's mind. It felt like his journey has already begun.

* * *

1/9/2035 **JSDF Irestill Base, Kingdom of New Irestill, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

A few days have passed since the events at the outskirts of Nikko. Shinya's crew continue their normal lives as usual. However, to his surprise… his older brother named Lieutenant Takagi Yokokawa who wanted to invite him to come to the base. Though, he has not been visiting this base nor his brother in a while. But, he knew that the base has been improved. And he could see the giant three of Yggdrasil there which is guarded by the soldiers of the JSDF. However, Silva and Yuisis were not present at the time since they went to explore some of the places in this kingdom. But Alexiel was following Shinya despite Takagi was already aware when he first met the primarch but he didn't seem to mind as long she watches over his brother.

"It's been a long time since you've visited our base, Shinya. I hear you've been busy dealing with the remnants of the Holy Empire, right? Alexiel told me a lot about it. Though, I think you did well." Takagi said with a kind smile as he chuckled.

"No need for your compliments, nii-san." Shinya continued. "I did my best to make the people live peacefully as long the remnants of the empire doesn't cause trouble to everyone."

"True. but you gotta stay alert. I've read reports about the former soldiers of the empire have regrouped themselves in the sky to form a cult all because of the Empire surrendering. Good thing we have that Erune woman named Freesia who is under custody. I mean... Sure they made the right choice but some for furious. I fear that they're armed to the teeth and plans to invade once again. After all, we have the tech and firepower to counter them… Worst case scenario is that they might have the ability to control primal beasts if they'd do something nasty." Takagi explained as Alexiel talks in as she nodded with her serious expression.

"Correct… The empire may be long gone. But they're still along if they dare threaten the balance of the world." Alexiel said as he sighed.

"I couldn't agree more. But these cults you mentioned. Even if they're dangerous, I've got a crew with me to deal with them with ease. Besides, I'm willing to fight them. They're no way if they get their hands on a primal beast or something and-" But, as Shinya was about to speak more… he heard the loud voice of a woman as there was a drill exercise going on as the three looked to their left to see what's going on… There was a black haired Erune woman wearing a white militertisic outfit that came from the Sky Realm, of course. But, she seemed angry or something. "Hmm?"

***Final Fantasy VII OST - Under the Rotting Pizza**

"You call that a push-up, maggots!? I'll have you know with your weak, frail arms that you're not barely even trying! Three has passed the harsh 200 push-ups. If you want to evolve from a maggot to a fruit fly… Then get stronger or end up dying like a pile of crap getting squashed at the sewers!" The Erune woman yelled at the group of soldiers who had the balls to keep going.

JSDF Soldiers: "YES, MA'AM!"

"Huh… Hey, Nii-san. Who is she? I like this woman with a sense of seriousness." Shinya asked his brother as he explains.

"Ahh, that's **Ilsa**, the drill sergeant here at this base. Apparently, she's uhh… currently the member of the Society. I mean, she came from the Sky until the JSDF Irestill branch contacted her for assistance to sharpen up newly added recruits and she's more than happy to do so. She's been doing it for about three months to be exact. Fun tip is that I'm actually friends with her. We go to the bar at the Armistice District sometimes." Takagi said to him as he was rather surprised.

"No wonder why you got along with her so well. Perhaps I would like to talk to her as well. I mean… if she's not busy, that is." Shinya asked him as he speaks in.

"No worries, we can talk to her right now. Alexiel, you wanna come with us?" Takagi asked the primarch.

"I suppose why not. I always follow him." Alexiel said as he smiled.

"Good. Now then… Hey, Ilsa-san! I see you're training these new recruits nice and well. Glad they got some discipline." Takagi called out her name as she begins to notice him.

"Hmm? Takagi. It's pleasant to see you here." Ilsa said to him with a smile until she takes notice at Shinya. "Who is this young man? A new recruit?"

"Nah. He's my little brother who's only visiting. I wanted to see if he's doing fine. But turns out he's busy with his own work on dealing with the former holy empire soldiers." Takagi continued. "Ahh, I forgot! He told me that he leads his own crew of mercenaries that does work for free. Only when he sees the holy empire soldiers, of course."

Shinya only looked at her as they exchanged stares at each other. However, she felt the presence of a primarch in which Alexiel stood behind Shinya. For the first time, she has never met that kind of person but felt like she heard of him.

"I… I don't know what to say. To think that you have a Primal Beast at your side. It is truly a blessing. But I heard rumors about you getting rid of the soldiers of the holy empire. Must have been a tough work for you, huh?" Ilsa said to him as he shrugged.

"Pretty much, helping people is one of my things. People in this kingdom as well are starting to notice me. From that way I see you, you're taking this drill sergeant job very seriously." Shinya replied as she had a smirk on her face.

"Oh? Then would you like me to test you of how a drill sergeant can do?" Ilsa said as he stepped back once.

"What? No? Alexiel trained me with swordsmanship. I can handle myself. Besides, I have a crew that helps me out during my travels. Except… we're a small group of four as of currently." Shinya said as he sweatdrops.

"Ahh, that reminds me. Today's the second kingdom ceremony that's going to happen at the Midgard District. The citizens are expecting Princess Heles to do her speech there. You should go there as well, Shinya." Takagi said to his brother thinks about it.

"Now that you mention it… I'd imagine Silva and Yuisis is expected to go there. So we'll catch up. I assume you're going there as well?" Shinya asked the two as he nodded.

"Me and Ilsa have already planned to go there soon. Oh yeah… have your men finished their push-ups yet?" Takagi asked the Erune woman as she noticed and look at them.

"Speaking of which… You're right…" Ilsa said as she looked at the recruits who are still doing push-ups. "Listen up, you maggots! You can stop doing push-ups because me and the Lieutenant here are doing to the Midgard District to participate in the ceremony! For now, this exercise regiment has been put on hold. Once I come back… You all better be ready. Do I make myself clear!?"

JSDF Soldiers: YES, MA'AM!"

"Good… Dismissed!" Ilsa replied as she takes a deep breath and looked back at Takagi, Shinya, and Alexiel. "Now… shall we get going?"

"Yes, we shall. C'mon, Shinya. Heading there together is the better way rather than walking there late on your own." Takagi said to him as he sighed.

"I guess you can't say no to that." Shinya said as he and the primarch follows the two as they decided to head their way to the Midgard District where the Castle Irestill is located at. Though, they'd hope that they're not later if the ceremony has already started already.

* * *

1/9/2035 **Castle Irestill, Midgard, Kingdom of New Irestill, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

As the time passes by. They've managed to make it on time but it seems the ceremony hasn't started it despite the tons of citizens who are waiting for Princess Heles to arrive. Though, there are Imperial Guards and JSDF Soldiers who are present at this ceremony. Yet, there was so much talking going on. Shinya begins to notice that Yuisis and Silva who were here. But, Yuisis notices of his arrival as she happily waves at him.

"Hey! Boss! You're here!" Yuisis called for him as the group arrived to see the two.

"Yuisis, Silva. You arrived. Never knew you'd be joining the ceremony as well. Princess Heles hasn't come out yet? I guess we're right on time." Shinya said as he scratches the back of his head. "Oh yeah, My brother and the Erune woman named Ilsa is here with me. I mean… they do plan to go there soooo yeah…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Takagi greed them in his kindest manner.

"Likewise." Silva replied.

"Eyes open. Princess Heles is arriving." Ilsa told the group as they all begin to look as Princess Heles arriving to see all the people. She stood on the podium stand where the Imperial Guards and the JSDF Soldiers were behind her. Heles had a beautiful long silver hair tied into a braid. However, she has a red spear on her back as she remained her composure. Everyone here cheered for her until she was ready to speak as everyone quickly remained silent.

"Citizens of New Irestill… I've come here today that it has been four years since the end of the Holy Erste Empire's reign and two years of this newly found Kingdom. Even though the old island i used to live in… the old Kingdom I once lived in is beyond repair. But, we have found new life and lived with the people of Earth. We learned to co-exist with them, share our cultures, and integrated ourselves into their society." Heles said with her speech as everyone listened. Shinya looked at her as she remained calm.

Yet, he found it interesting since he moved to New Irestill to live here. Though, he is still being trained by Alexiel since the two have forged a bond to each other. Yet, he and his crew did help out to deal with the types of situation. Whether be a swarm of monsters that came from the sky. Remnants of the Holy Empire soldiers. Or dealing with the yakuzas that tried to take over the Caelum District from the shadows. Yet, his efforts were still not recognized except his brother who had been seeing his actions that affected him. Though, he believes that Shinya is on the right track of righteousness and justice. Alexiel on the other hand… she saved his life and made him into a Singularity. Despite the fact that she was trained under another primarch named Uriel. She wanted to do one good deed to prove herself that justice prevails. However, Heles continues.

"As I speak in today's ceremony. Talk you to all of you who have come to see me speak. However, the Kingdom of New Irestill is slowly improving. And I am still improving as well. But, we can do this together. To make the Kingdom of New Irestill a better place for everyone. A bridge between Earth and the Skies. Now, let us all live in harmony and-" Heles' speech was interrupted as one of the Draph Man who pointed at the sky and yelled as he encountered something…

Draph Man: "L-Look up! Monsters! RUN!"

The civilians of New Irestill screamed as they began to run for their lives. Shinya, Alexiel, Yuisis, Silva, Ilsa, and Takagi looked up to see a swarm of harpies flying down from the sky as they began their invasion to attack the people. Heles wasn't prepared for that kind of attack but the guards and soldiers stood ready.

"Guards… Soldiers… We must get rid of the harpies before they harm the civilians! Make sure they are evacuated from the district safely. Now then… To me!" Heles said as her spear Luin emitted the trail of blue fire as she dashed into the battle.

Irestill Imperial Guard: "Yes, Your Highness! Attack the harpies! Make sure the civilians are safely evacuated!"

JSDF Soldier: "Men! Open fire! We cannot let more casualties happen!"

Heles then shows off her skills as she thrust one of the harpies as it was cut down by the blade of her spear. She cuts down another one with a quick swing. Yet, she shows her pride of what can the Princess of New Irestill do. However, the crew didn't run away but instead decided to help fend off the harpies.

"Nii-san! Get out of there while you can! Ilsa, lend me your help… And everyone! Split up and deal with the swarm of harpies who are attacking the civilians… There's too many!" Shinya commanded as Ilsa grabbed out her two pistols.

"And what about you!?" Ilsa asked him.

"I'll wipe out the group of harpies. It's best to split up and clear them out before anyone gets hurt. Alexiel! With me!" Shinya said as Alexiel follows him as everyone splits up to deal with the enemies. He runs into action as he grabs his sword as he swings it with one hand as he cuts off one of the harpies' wings and finishes it off by cutting off the head. The harpies then dissipates in black ash after it was killed. "Interesting… These harpies doesn't spill blood unless… they're created?"

"Singularity. Be on your guard. There are still more left to be dealt with." Alexiel said as she summoned her mirror blades to wipe out the group of harpies with ease and then swung her own sword to finish off the other one. Yet, they still come in groups.

"I know. But I get the feeling about some enemy who'll arrive that isn't a group of harpies… I got a bad feeling about this… HA!" Shinya replied as he swung his swords and dodges the attack of the harpy's claw and counter it with an upward slash, splitting the harpy in half and then thrust the other one and swung his sword to throw a harpy to another harpy as it collided with each other, allowing Ilsa to shoot at it with precise aim.

However, Silva was doing her best to help evacuate the civilians while fending off the harpies on her own. Yuisis was doing her best to fight them with all of her strength. Ilsa is also doing her best to shoot down the swarm of them with no problem. Shinya continued to fight them on his own with his skilled swordsmanship until one of the harpy was about to strike him off guard until Heles arrives in time to slash the harpy as he noticed.

"Please, watch your back. You'll get caught off guard." Heles said as she told him.

"Thanks, Princess. You should do the same. However, this battle won't be over until all the horde are all wiped and-" Shinya was about to speak until he hears a voice of a man that called out to him…

"SINGULARITY! I've found you at last!" The voice of a man comes crashing down as he wielded two swords. But the man had long black hair and a facial beard. He seems to be 30 years old. However, he wore a traditional samurai garb. To his realization, Shinya was shocked.

"D-Do… Do I know you?" Shinya asked him as he stood up with his weapon ready.

"Of course! You're that brat that's been picking off our meat-bags aka our soldiers of the Holy Sol Project. They're no denying that you're the real deal! Can't you understand of how long I've been losing this battle for!?" The man yelled with excitement as Shinya begins to notice about him.

"Wait… you're Japanese!? Then why side with the enemy for!?" Shinya demanded as he laughed with his pride.

"Haha! You know me well! Of course I'm Japanese! Though, I was once part of the Yakuza until the authorities got me busted. That is until the people from the sky… the Holy Sol Project offered me a position in exchange that I get out of this shithole." The man continued. "Allow me to introduce myself… I am **Zandatsu** of the Holy Sol's Seventh Sins. I bear the sixth sin… Wrath!"

**[ZANDATSU - SIXTH OF THE SEVENTH SINS]**

"Zandatsu, huh? You knew me as a Singularity os I'll give you that. But seeing you that is responsible for sending in harpies to attack the kingdom is a war crime. As much I hate talking. I'd prefer if we let our blades do the talking." Shinya said as he looked at Heles. "Don't worry, I'll take him on myself."

"Right… Don't die." Heles said as she proceeds to take out some of the harpies herself.

***Thunderbolt Fantasy OST - thunderBOLTfantasy**

Zandatsu then dashes into action as he swings his two swords at him. Shinya quickly reacted as he dodged the tip of his blade as he continues to block and dodge Zandatsu's attack. Yet, he fights like a furious barbarian. He begins to understand the pattern of his attacks. He swings his first sword and goes for another one. However, Zandatsu then finds an opening as he thrust his second sword. However, Shinya quickly blocked that as he was pushed by his force but still stands.

"Not bad… You've withstanded all of my attacks. Even unpredictable ones. The next attack I won't miss. I'll make sure that you'll die by the hands of the Holy Sol Project!" Zandatsu said as he readied himself with stance… He then dashes quickly as the air forcefully pushed him. "**Zero Ash: Shrapnel Cradle**!"

Zandatsu begins to spin in the air as he noticed. However, he takes a deep breath as time slows down around him. He starts to focus on what's going to happen next… He had no talent of foresight but he knew Zandatsu is going to land a hit on him. But time flows normally as he guards himself as he stopped Zandatsu's attack, causing a burst of wind to explode around them.

"Boss!" Yuisis called out to him as Shinya withstands the attack.

"Not bad… Though, I'm just getting started. Hmm?" Shinya said as he noticed to look at his hoodie was it was torn up a bit. "Did you just graze me…?"

"Hmph. So what! This is a battlefield. Here, we fight to the-" Zandatsu said as he noticed Shinya's upward attack as he blocked it. But… this caused Shinya to become dead serious with his glaring eyes.

"It doesn't matter… I'll be ending this duel. Not only you grazed me. But you've forced my hand…" Shinya said as he jumps up with a twisting flip as he began to swing his sword relentlessly in a quick. But, Zandatsu manages to defend himself with his blades but he was left with cuts as he starts to bleed a little. He then lands gracefully as he begins to speak his words… "**Nibelung Sturm: Air Rend Erasure**!"

Zandatsu's cuts left by Shinya started to react violently as it begins to let out more blood but the air of the wind appears out of his arms, legs, and chest as it created a swooshing blades of air slashing him violently. It was fast and yet painful. Zandatsu lets out a painful cry as he turns around as he tried to land his final strike. Yuisis, Silva, Alexiel, Ilsa, and Heles saw of what Shinya can do with the power of the Singularity. Alexiel knew that he would do something powerful that could deal serious damage. Then, Shinya dashed quickly as he slashes through him… for a few seconds, his chest spews out a shower of blood as it but stops in a few seconds. Shinya then swung his sword to wipe out the blood of his sword and sheathes it… Zandatsu has faced his defeat as the Singularity then proceeds to approach him. However, the guards and soldiers manage to clear out most of the harpies and the civilians has successfully evacuated the district. As the battle has finally calmed down. The group arrives to meet up with Shinya as they all looked at him.

"The battle's over, Zandatsu. Turn yourself in and let judgment decide your fate. I don't wish to kill you but… this is for the best. And know this… You can't beat me. But the organization you're working for… the Holy Sol Project. Who's your leader… Tell me! Why are you after me!?" Shinya demanded to know answers as Zandatsu begins to laugh maniacally.

"Haha… HahahaHAHAHAHA!" Zandatsu continued. "Why the hell would I tell you that! I'm part of the Seven Sins so no way in hell I'm tellin' you!"

"You better speak up or else this bullet will be going through your head-" Ilsa was about to threaten Zandatsu until he held his swords right to his neck like huge scissors. "What the hell!?"

"I already lost so I accept my death here. You can't kill me but know this! The soldiers of the Holy Sol Project will chase you to the ends of the earth! So will the Seven Sins! You've made yourself an enemy to us! HAHAHA- GAH!" Zandatsu then decapitates his own head as one of the harpies swoops in, taking the head with its claws as it flew away. Silva was a little horrified of why he'd do that. However, Shinya looked up at the sky… Thus, the consequences has taken a turn on him.

"To think that he declares us as enemies but you… You think you'll be okay?" Silva asks him.

"I'll be fine. But there's no turning back now. The Holy Sol Project is some cult found in the sky, right? Then why not we stop their cult's Seventh Sins who leads them. I know it's tough but we need more allies to join our cause." Shinya said as he looked at Ilsa. Though, she wanted to speak.

"Shinya. As expected of your skills you've pulled off. I never knew that people would call you a Singularity for nothing. However, I'm involved in this mess as well. Let me join you. Surely I'll be looking forward training you into a fine man. However… I'll have to finish training the new recruits for today. So, what do you say?" Ilsa said as she lends out her hand to him. He did the same and they shook hands in agreement.

"Gladly. Just so you know. I'm already trained." Shinya said as Heles arrived to see him. The guards and soldiers were calming themselves down and clean up the mess after the attempted invasion and the death of Zandatsu.

"You have done well. I thank you for helping us to get rid of these harpies. I'm glad that my people are safely evacuated from the district but it seems that fate has taken its toll on you." Heles said as he kneeled in front of her. "N-No need to kneel."

"S-Sorry. It's just that you're royalty." Shinya added as she chuckled with a smile.

"It's alright. I had some guards so that in front of me but that's not necessary. But, I've known you since you made a name for yourself with that crew of yours. Helping fending off monsters, dealing with criminals, and protecting our kingdom. Not to mention, taking down the soldiers of the Holy Sol. I cannot thank you enough. However, I do have one request. It may sound ludicrous… But please hear me out." Heles asks him as he was eager to listen.

"So Princess Heles is my next client? Well then, let's hear it. I always do it for free." Shinya asked her as he listens to what she's going to say.

"Shinya, Alexiel, Yuisis, Silva, and Ilsa… I order you to take down the Holy Sol Project and their leaders of the Seventh Sins. Even though they came from the skies… but I fear they'll send forces against you. You must fight them as your life depends on it." Heles said to him as he had a smile on his face.

"Well then… I was thinking about that but hey, count me in. I'll fulfill your request, Princess Heles. Does that mean we can use one of your kingdom's airships?" Shinya asked as she shook her head.

"Sadly, no. You'll have to find one but I know you can. Finding a helmsman in your crew is not that easy but… for the sake of my kingdom. Please, Noble Shinya. I wish you good luck." Heles said to him as he nodded.

"Leave that to us, Princess. I'll make sure these guys will pay for what they've done." Shinya said with confident as his crew knew they could do it. As Shinya acts as the leader of his crew. His journey to hunt down the Holy Sol and the Seventh Sin has just begun…

* * *

1/9/2035 **Unknown Airship, The Sky** Evening- Clear Sky

Meanwhile in the endless night skies above Earth… the harpy was seen carrying the head of Zandatsu as the hooded leader of the Seventh Sins encounters this as the harpy lands as he takes the severed head and enters inside the ship to have a meeting… or rather an update. As he went inside the meeting room where there were only four members who are currently present as they all looked at the leader who carried the head. One of the leaders was a Harvin who wore glasses as he wore an outfit which came from the Holy Erste Empire. However, he seems bitter but angry at all times.

"Oh? Leader… I heard you came back with that head of Zandatsu. Let me guess… he killed himself, huh? How pathetic of him." The Harvin had smirk on his face. The leader talks in as he places the severed head on his table.

"Now, is that the nice way to talk to your fellow dead member? Best keep your mouth shut, Furias. Apparently… Zandatsu wanted to send me this message of what happened… Thus, I must see." The leader of the Seventh Sin uses his magic to look inside the recent memory of Zandatsu death… For a few seconds… He comes to realize that he was shocked but interested. "I see… So he was telling the truth… the Singularity has bested our member in battle. To think that he'd show up… Then things will be interesting."

"You're telling me that the Singularity defeated him?! No wonder why he was so excited but died too soon like an idiot he is. Seriously… he ticks me off sometimes…" Furias said as he eats his fruit as the hooded member of the Seventh Sin was a female as she spoke.

"Though, it's not going to be easy for us unless we do something… Furias. You plan on sending your soldiers and the monsters you've created to track down the Singularity?" The leader asked.

"Hmph. Don't forget that I've sent my men to hunt down that Draph brat of the Eternals who have killed our previous member before Zandatsu. Tch… Idiot! What are you standing here for!? I said bring me more fruits!" Furias said as he threw a grape at the soldier.

Holy Sol Soldier: "Y-Yes, Lord Furias! Right away!"

The soldier then rushed out of the meeting room to get more fruits for him.

"That is true… Threo has placed us on thin ice. We have no choice but to eliminate her along with the Singularity. They're enemies now and that's what matters." The leader continued. "For now, we play the waiting game. Unless you, Vigna. Perhaps you have some interest in him?"

The hooded woman named Vigna as she revealed to be an Erune as her face was concealed by the hood. However, she was eating a green apple as she took a bite.

"Of course. Besides… seeing what the Singularity could do… I'd like to get rid of him. Perhaps now's not the time. The waiting game would do best." Vigna said as the leader nodded.

"Very well. For now, we will improve and coordinate our plans of attack until the time is right…" The leader said with a sinister chuckle as the airship was still sailing through the skies… Yet, their plans remains unknown at that time…

* * *

1/10/2035 **Yokokawa Residence, Armistice, Kingdom of New Irestill, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was the next day after the events of the failed invasion led by Holy Sol's Zandatsu from the Seventh Sin… Ilsa has promised to join his crew to search the whereabouts of the Seventh Sin. Despite the fact that Shinya is going to be hunted down by them. He has to hunt them first. However… Shinya was seen being trained by Ilsa who was seen giving him 300 push-ups as he was struggling to push his arms as he was nearly at his limit.

"Don't even think about stopping now, Shinya-boy! If you're going to end up like a maggot you are… Then I'd be happy to start over from the beginning!" Ilsa yelled at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"281… 282… 283… Why does this always happen to me…?" Shinya said to himself.

"Hmm? No talking allowed when I'm giving you the training to become stronger. Next up, I'll make you run around the Armistice District so don't even think about stopping!" Ilsa had an angry glare look as he sweatdrops. Yuisis and Silva were seen drinking tea at their table while Alexiel stood where and watched him train.

"You think he'll be okay?" Silva asked the Erune as she shrugged.

"I think he'll manage it. After all, he's our Boss." Yuisis replied as both looked at Shinya passing out in the process as he couldn't get up… He was already at his limit.

"So you stopped, huh? Fine then! We'll start over from the beginning! 300 push-ups! Now!" Ilsa yelled at him as he couldn't catch a break.

"I… I wonder if I'll ever get to take a break…" Shinya said to himself once more. Thus… his days couldn't get any weirder…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**ENDING - Icarus from Guilty Gear XRD -SIGN-**

**She knew it all**

**It's a fleeting dream**

**No one can reach the horizon**

The scene starts where Shinya was seen standing on the deck of the Ivalice in the blue skies. However, his hair was being blown by the wind. But, he looked at the skies as he reaches out his hand to it as his eyes shows the reflection of the sky.

**She knew it all**

**It's a fleeting dream**

**No hands can touch the sun**

The next scene shows Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn who were seen standing on the deck of Grandcypher as he reached out his hand. Lyria looked at him as she and Vyrn remained silent as the sky changed to night as the wind was blowing lightly.

**If you can not**

**Stop this pathetic time**

**Oh bring back**

**Bring back**

**All I need is proof that I lived**

Then the next scene then shows Alexiel, Yuisis, Silva, Ilsa, Feather, Magisa, and Metera who were on the Ivalice as they stood next to Shinya to look at the sky as they were looking at the crew of the Grandcypher. Then next shows Katalina, Rackam, Io, Eugen, Rosetta, amd Lowain who were standing on the deck on their own airship with Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn who were looking at the airship of Ivalice. Then, both Shinya and Gran looked at each other splitscreen as the scene transition to where both airships split ways and flew up into the sky.

**Take me**

**Take me**

**To the end of the world**

**It's not mercy that I'm asking**

**Oh please**

Then, the next scene shows Shinya and his crew who were seen standing on the top of the skyscraper building in Tokyo as they looked at the sun rising in the morning as the wind blows lightly on them as they all looked at the airship flying through the city of Tokyo.

**Take me**

**Take me**

**Outside of this world**

**Longing for the blue sky**

**Even if my wings may not be spread**

Then the next scene shows Gran and his crew as they were all standing on the docks at Port Breeze in the morning as the sun slowly transition into the daytime. Then, Lyria held close to her chest as her amulet started to glow brightly as the scene transition to where the endless surface of the water where both crew meet. Shinya and Gran approached to each other as they lend out their handshake as the background transitions with a split. Ending the scene of both the Kingdom of New Irestill and Port Breeze in their respective places.

* * *

1/10/3035 **Grandcypher, The Sky** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the skies in the daytime… the large airship known as the Grandcypher was seen sailing through the skies. The young brown haired boy was seen standing on the deck as he looked at the sky. However, he turned around to see the flying young dragon and the blue haired girl as she wanted to see him.

"Gran? Are you okay? We're almost at Port Breeze." The blue haired girl said to him as he nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, Lyria. I'm alright. I guess Siero still has things for us, huh?" Gran replied to her as they decided to look at the beautiful blue skies together as the airship began their way to land at the docks of Port Breeze…

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Chapter II: The Fighter ,The Witch, And the City]-**

"_Shinya Yokokawa, a resident of the Kingdom of New Irestill who leads a group of crew he has recruited to his cause. Ilsa joined him in order to hunt down the remaining members of the Seventh Sins since Zandatsu's death during Princess Heles' ceremony speech. However, he soon encounters a man who craves for strength and the witch who believes it was fate to meet the Singularity. But, the Holy Sol Project has their eyes on the city of Saitama to carry out their plans to eliminate the Singularity without fail…_"

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story. I've gone so many revisions to make this happen and I finally did. And I'm quite happy with the lore, settings, and the characters I've selected of how the chapters of this current arc will go. Finally… the adventures of Shinya and his crew has finally begun! Though, you'll get to meet familiar characters of Granblue Fantasy and the ones from the anime adaptation. Some might even make their cameo appearances that I've once planned to include them in the story but were later cut from my ideas. Don't worry. I know that I'm doing. 2020 is going to be an interesting year for me to work on this arc. Anyways, I'm gonna include some character information on Shinya and his current crew members. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[Grand Lore Compendium #1]-**

**Shinya Yokokawa - [The Bounded Singularity]**

Age: 23

Height: 171cm

Race: Human

Affiliation: Leader of his own crew, Resident of New Irestill

Hobbies: Listening to metal music like Queen

Likes: Protecting the ones he cares about, living a normal life

Dislikes: Holy Sol Project and the Seventh Sins, People who accidentally forced his hand

Weapons: Hauteclaire (Sabre/Main Weapon)

**Info**: _Born and raised in Okinawa, Japan. His father died when the Holy Erste Empire invaded Japan during the Convergence. He was left neglected when his mother traveled to the United States to become a fashion designer. He once saved a young girl but ends up in the hospital via a fatal accident that nearly killed him. This brought the attention of a Primal Beast from the god-realm named Alexiel who offered him a second chance, making him into a singularity. After the war against the Empire, he was trained under her wing. Years has passed up until 2035 where he moved to the Kingdom of New Irestill. After having two additional crew members to his cause, he and his crew begin to make names for themselves while helping the people who are in danger or eliminating the remains of the Holy Empire._

**Alexiel - [Divine Protector of the Godly Realm]**

Age: UNKNOWN

Height: UNKNOWN

Race: Primal Beast

Affiliation: Shinya's crew member/guardian

Hobbies: Doing one good deed each day

Likes: Helping the weak and crushing the strong

Dislikes: All kinds of immoral acts

Weapons: Nibelung Klinge (Katana/Main Weapon), Mirror Blades (Dagger/Sub-Weapon)

**Info**: _The Primal Beast that came from the god-realm. She was proven to be the strongest primarch and became a godsworn protector. Yet, she delivers justice on corrupt people who pick on the weak. Bored of her strength, she encounters another primarch named Uriel. She challenged him but failed. However, she was later taken under Uriel's wing in order to teach her the good things that not all humans are not vile or corrupt. Some help people for the good of it. After the Convergence, she wanders around Earth to explore the beauty of the world while encountering the people who lived on Earth. That is until her attention is taken to Shinya Yokokawa's action when he saved a young girl. Thus, she decided to use some of her soul to bring him back to life from near death. Making Shinya a Singularity. Now traveling with him, she strives to help him and bring judgement on the people who threaten the world._

**Yuisis - [Chivalrous Knight Seeking a Rebirth]**

Age: 21

Height: 166cm

Race: Erune

Affiliation: Shinya's crew member

Hobbies: Trying foods from various restaurants

Likes: Sense of duty and humane feelings, family

Dislikes: Treachery, those who hurts others

Weapons: Ardent Blade (Sabre/Main Weapon), Steadfast Shield (Shield/Sub-Weapon)

**Info**: _Formerly the only daughter of the boss of the Knights of Ditoria, a chivalric order which had split a certain town in half. Now, that order has been utterly destroyed by a hostile organization, and its members have since been scattered to other towns. Because of her straightforward personality and courteous demeanor, the scattered gangsters call her Boss, and even now love her dearly. Because of the trouble that might be caused if her involvement in the mafia were to be known, she conceals her lineage as she travels. Due to her inheritance, from childhood she has been wrapped up in various disputes; as a consequence of being raised in the middle of such circumstances, and contrary to her appearance, she is very much from an organization ready to use violence. After the Convergence, she was awed that there were people living on the ground but not the sky. Only for her to stowaway on a Irestill airship and began her new life to make herself a resident in New Irestill, Japan. During her hunt on the newly formed Yakuza in the Caelum District, she meets Shinya who came to the kingdom to deliver justice on the corrupt. Motivated by his words, she decides to join his crew and call him Boss. She will do anything to help Shinya achieve his goals._

**Silva - [Prodigy of Vigor]**

Age: 27

Height: 169cm

Race: Human

Affiliation: Shinya's crew member

Hobbies: Gun maintenance

Likes: Sharpshooting, her siblings

Dislikes: Vile people, Holy Erste Empire

Weapons: Nameless (Gun/Main Weapon)

**Info**: _Born and raised in Ravi Island, she lived with her family along with her two siblings Cucouroux and Camieux. She has taken interest in sharpshooting thanks to her excellent skills in sniping. However, when the Holy Erste Empire sets their sights on her homeland. Silva was unable to return since it was blocked off. Now, she learns to survive and live on her own in hopes to fight back against the empire. Thankfully, she wields a powerful rifle made by her siblings and yet, she never misses her shot with that rare talent. One day, her gunshots will roar loud in the skies. Even in her hometown will hear. After the Convergence and Erste Empire's surrender, she was able to come back to her hometown in the skies until she hears the rumors about the land below the skies. She decides to bring her siblings to venture to the new lands called Earth and becoming a resident at the Kingdom of New Irestill. However, she meets Shinya and Alexiel when they first arrive to the kingdom. Thus, she decided to help Shinya as his sniper. Though, she visits her siblings to check on them from time to time. And even have her guns repaired if something went wrong._

**Ilsa - [Demon Sergeant]**

Age: 28

Height: 171cm

Race: Erune

Affiliation: Society, JSDF, Shinya's crew member

Hobbies: Shopping, sampling desserts and pastries

Likes: Talk of romance, determined people

Dislikes: Vulgar and crude people, people in a hurry to die

Weapons: Nybeth (Gun/Main Weapon)

**Info**: _In order to teach the skills necessary to survive on the battlefield, this woman has hardened her heart to an almost demonic degree. But behind her harsh insults lies the determination of a drill sergeant who wants to see her cadets thrive. The only thing scarier to her than being hated is the fear of her comrades needlessly dying-so she spares no anger when she shouts at her platoon. After the Convergence and the surrender of the Erste Empire. Ilsa hears the news about the land below the sky. However, she was taken of exploring there until she went to the Kingdom of New Irestill that the JSDF base was being built at the time. Though, she encountered Shinya's brother named Takagi Yokokawa who offers her a position to train new recruits-she accepts. With that, she becomes respected by the Japanese and treated as equal. That is until she met Shinya then Takagi invited him to the base. Hearing rumors about his brother of his action up until when the Holy Sol Project attacked. She decided to join Shinya's crew and hopefully train him so that he can improve while making sure that she contacts the Society… if she could return to the sky, that is. However, she has feelings towards Takagi and gotten along with him well._

**Heles Irestill - [The Hope of the New Kingdom]**

Age: 27

Height: 168cm

Race: Erune

Affiliation: Crown Princess of New Irestill

Hobbies: Reading, making tea cakes

Likes: Logical things, people with strong spirits

Dislikes: Things that doesn't make sense, injustice

Weapon: Luin (Spear/Main Weapon)

**Info**: _When she learned that it was her father's foolishness that brought ruin to her homeland, this princess began to doubt the need for a throne. She smashed the old systems of rule for the sake of her people, letting them choose their own path. The former princess looks out onto the wide blue sky, overwhelmed by the extent of her newfound freedom. During the Convergence 5 years ago, she explored below the skies which turns out to be Earth. However, she landed in Japan until there was news about peace regulations regarding about the people living on the ground and people living in the sky. Knowing that she was powerless to bring back her island to prosperity. So, she decides to get involve the Japanese government to build a new kingdom where a bridge between Earth and Sky meets, thus creating the Kingdom of New Irestill in the Tohoku region and becoming the Crown Princess of New Irestill. After the Erste Empire's surrender that lasted 4 years during the Convergence, Kingdom of New Irestill manages to flourish with people from Earth and Sky living together to coexist peacefully. Now, as the Holy Sol Project made their appearance and cause havoc during her speech. She couldn't stand idly and asks Shinya to bring the Holy Sol Project and the Seventh Sin to justice. Thus, she continued to lead her kingdom into the bright future._


End file.
